The present disclosure relates to localizing traffic situation. In a more particular example, the disclosure relates to technologies for localizing traffic situation on the roads using data from multiple collaborative vehicles.
Path planning often requires geographic location of traffic situations to adapt accordingly. However, it is challenging to determine accurate geographic location of the traffic situations on a geographical map. Today, some modern vehicles rely on a sequence of images they capture for reconstruction of their surrounding environment. However, these vehicles are generally incapable of localizing specific traffic situations in the reconstructed road scene, or to the extent they can localize the traffic situations, such localization is often incomplete or inaccurate due to limited and consistent view angle of the single vehicle from which the sequence of images are captured. In addition, these existing techniques are typically unable to update the accurate location of the traffic situations as the traffic situations dynamically change over time.